Postscript: Turned Those Corners Up Part 3
The Phantom Thieves, the Summoner's, Akechi and Hauyn arrived here in the Crystal Tower. Ryuji: Okay, it's go time, Everyone! All: Right. Meanwhile Brandelis: The Ultima Gate. What do they hope to achieve? Then he was attacked by the Champions Digimons Brandelis: Hmph. The Champions have come. You should not have been able to reach this Castle. Why would you come here? Meanwhile Brandelis: (Voice) Hurry to the Ultima Gate. Our dear Champions seem to have devised some trick. Segwarides: (Laugh) What trick could ever redeem these wretches now? They left Metis: So we weren't able to stop them. Quistis: That's not our Objective. We are here to free the Architect Soul. The Ultima Gate, we have to leave it to the Warriors. Shelke: Right.￼ Meanwhile The Summoner's and Persona Users, Hauyn and Akechi are trying to reverse the Cogna Lann: This is not what I call speeding. Ryuji: Reynn: They're trying to reverse summon all of the Cogna at once. Give them some time. Ryuji: Lann: Well- Tehn they saw Segwarides, Dark Seiten Taisen, Dark Hecate, Dark Susano-o and Dark Anat Seiten Taisen: What is all of this? They saw them reversing the Cogna Segwarides: (Gasp) It can't be! They're going to attack them Lann: Dad, no don't! He, Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann and Makoto stop them Segwarides: So, you have at last remember who those use to be. (Growl) But it's too late for you! Ryuji: Seiten, We're sorry. we should have save you when we have the chance. Yusuke: We were so foolish to summon you to fight Brandelis, Susano-o. Makato: I'm deeply sorry for everything I done to you, Anat.￼ Ann: But instead, we just do nothing to save you and the others, Hecate. Ryuji: Yeah... We don't listen. We won't listen! Lann: Not unless you snap out of it right now! Then they saw Pellinore, Dark Satanael, Dark Mercursius, Dark Astarte and Dark Prometheus Reynn: We're so sorry, Mom. Akira: You know, all I ever wanted to be strong like you, Satanael. Morgana: You kept the world safe from Bad Shadows. And how they cared you for it, Mercursius. Futaba: Still, we could see how hard you worked all the time. So we stepped up. We decided we would help, Prometheus. Haeu: Right? We'd keep the World safe so you wouldn't have to, Astarte. Reynn: We never thought we were hurting you by taking them away. Without you, The World crumble. Akira: But we believed if we got strong--- just as strong as you--- We could make your life easier. We just wants you to be proud of us, you guys. Reynn: What a know-it-all.... some things don't change. We still haven't learned. Because if we have to... We'll hurt you again! They are fighting them and they defeated, Dark Susano-o, Dark Hecate, Dark Anat, Dark Seiten Taisen and Segwarides and they turn back to Normal Lann: Dad! Yusuke: Susano-o! Ryuji: Seiten! Makoto: Anat! Ann: Hecate! They look at them, but they didn't moved meaning that they died, so they cried Rorrik: Thank you, Son. They saw Lord Rorrik and the other as Ghost Lann: (Crying) Dad... We're... We're sorry. We.. we couldn't change it. Yusuke: (Crying) It's our Fault.￼ You're gonna be a spirit... Because of us. Gigasmon: We've been dead for many years now. We're sorry, Lann. Susano-o: If only we'd kept you safe from all this. Instead, we left you with no one at all to turn to. Hecate: This here is just the spirit oy our soul and spirit. Our very last hurrah... You see? There's nothing to feel bad about. Ann: Of course, we feel bad about it! Rorrik: Lann. My son. (Chuckles) Lann: What is it?￼ Seiten: We're... Proud of you. Ryuji: About what? Rorrik: You've grown up. Look at you. When people hurt, you hurt. You fight for them. Anat: You've become someone who cares about more than your own cause. Rorrik: Hang on to that, and you'll go for. They went inside them and their gone Lann: Dad! They went off to help Reynn and the others Reynn: Mom! Akira: Satanael! Morgana: Mercursius! Haru: Astarte! Futaba: Prometheus! Pellinore: No! Stay back! It's still... (Scream) The Dark Power is giving them alot of strength Lann: Reynn!! Guys! They are fighting them and they defeated them, but they still get up Lann: Enough! He, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto and Ann Weapons has change into Ultimate, they're going to Pellinore, Kumamon and the other know what will happen￼ Akira: No! You have to stay control of your power, guys! They control their power and cage them then the Spirits of Lady Lusse, Satanael, Mercursius, Astarte and Prometheus Akira: Satanael... Morgana: Mercursius... Haru: Astarte... Futaba: Prometheus... Reynn: Mom... They began to cry Reynn: Mom.. We're so sorry. We... Lusse: You should turn those corners up, or your happiness will spill right out. Satanael: Come on, Smile. They smile and the spirits of Lady Lusse and the other went to them and they cry again￼, and then Brandelis appeared Brandelis: Hmm.. Transient through their presence here was, it is curious you managed to defeat them. Minato: Sorry, we can't stop him! Morgana: Don't worry, we will!￼ All: Yeah! Yu: Careful, he can Transform! They are fighting him and defeated him Lann: Alright! Reynn: We won? Squall: No, not yet. Brandelis get up Brandelis: Fools. I have hunted the world's of A for ages!￼ But yours was the very first in which I made true progress. Which mean, I can now bring my rules into your world. And I happen to be exceedingly fond of my rules... Observe! He transform into a Beast Brandelis: Do you see! I have infinite life, and power beyond all limits! There is no force that can stand before me! Not even the Champions of this A-World can vanquish me. So! Your choice. Will you bow before my rules? Or will I watch you snap, as the rules of my world break you! They are fighting him and defeated him Brandelis: Interesting... Curse you, A... You and your infuriating power... He reverted back to his form￼